


Tryna Do What Lovers Do

by burnintoash (funnymorning)



Series: Chick Flicks Verse [2]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward First Times, Jihoon has a big mouth and growing up to do, M/M, Rated M instead of E because there are no actual explicit scenes, Woojin has feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-17 09:37:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funnymorning/pseuds/burnintoash
Summary: a.k.a the four times Jihoon and Woojin attempt to have decent sex and the one time they actually did





	Tryna Do What Lovers Do

Woojin would like to preface with the fact that he is a whole of 19 years old and still have those damned teenage hormones flowing in his veins before he officially declares that he is irrefutably and utterly frustrated, sexually, when it comes to his relationship with Jihoon.

 

To his credit though, it is not for the lack of trying. It is just that the universe seems to have something against Woojin having some kind of good satisfying sex with Jihoon - it is almost as if it is now collecting its due from Woojin after letting him get the boy he has loved for years. 

 

You know what? The universe can go fuck itself. 

 

( _It will be the only fucking that is happening around here, eh_? The universe told Woojin in his imagination and Woojin told the universe to shut the fuck up)

 

* * *

 

**(1)**

 

Sometimes, Woojin feels like he is gonna get woken up from the longest dream of his life, because it still doesn't feel that real when Jihoon is under him, pliant and soft and kissing Woojin back with all of his enthusiasm. Woojin shifts a little, making sure both of them are lying side by side on Jihoon's bed instead of Jihoon being trapped under him because Jihoon is gonna get whiny about Woojin being heavy in a moment, and puts his hand under Jihoon's uniform shirt, warm skin inviting his palm. Jihoon makes the tiniest little noises that he would rather die than admit he is able to make, and that just urges Woojin on so Woojin takes the bite and moves his hand downwards, right under the band of Jihoon's underwear.

 

"What are you doing?" Jihoon asks, pulling back. Woojin absent-mindedly chases his lips but Jihoon turns his face. "Why are your hands on my ass?"

 

"We are making out, aren't we?" Woojin says. "I thought it's obvious what I am doing. Why? It doesn't feel good?"

 

"No," Jihoon mumbles. "It's just strange. Most of the time, you use my butt for smacking."

 

"That sounds way more Fifty Shades of Grey than you probably intended to."

 

"You read Fifty Shades of Grey?" Jihoon wrinkles his nose. 

 

"Can we go back to the part where your tongue is in my mouth instead of making useless comments?" Woojin says. 

 

"Of course, Mr. Park Woojin, sir." Jihoon replies, mischief shining in his eyes.

 

Woojin sighs. "Now, you are just killing the mood."

 

That's a lie because the moment Jihoon's lips are back on his, Woojin is 200% back in the mood, trashy novel mentions be damned. He gets a little bit bolder with every lick of Jihoon's tongue so Woojin brings his fingers  _there_ , gently prodding around  _and inside,_ and he can immediately feels Jihoon stiffen, like all of his nerves got alerted and his muscles tensed.

 

"Park Woojin," Jihoon pulls away again, and says. "I am not bottoming for you."

 

"What?"

 

*

 

"What do you mean you  _assumed_?" Jihoon asks, arms folded and face stern, and it would look actually serious if Woojin cannot spot Jihoon's pink flamingo-themed boxers through his open pants.

 

"I don't know," Woojin flaps his hands. "I just thought. I mean, you knew you were gay years ago."

 

"That's homophobic."

 

Woojin blinks. "I literally just had my fingers up your ass. How am I homophobic?"

 

Jihoon splutters for a while before glaring at him again. "You can't just assume I'd like a dick up my ass because I am gay. Maybe I want to do the ... doing, you know, not the receiving."

 

"Well," Woojin scratches his head. "I never really thought about, you know, you fucking me."

 

"Neither do I think about _you_ fucking  _me_ ," Jihoon raises an eyebrow. "So, what the hell are we gonna do?"

 

What the hell, indeed.

 

*

 

"You know, maybe we don't need to do the actual ... thing yet if we cannot figure it out." Woojin says as he puts his belt through his pants' loops. He would very much like to continue the make out session earlier but it is closing in on 7 PM after he and Jihoon back down from the top/bottom discourse, and Mr. Park is about to come back home. And, ever since Jihoon told his dad that he is dating Woojin (and after multiple assurances, and testimonies from Sungwoon that it is, in fact, not a prank), Mr. Park has been strict about leaving the bedroom door open whenever Woojin comes over.

 

Given the fact that Woojin was thinking about bringing his son to the second base earlier, Woojin cannot exactly fault him.

 

"Like hand jobs and stuff?" Jihoon mumbles. 

 

"And stuff." Woojin nods along, hoping that Jihoon does not feel as adamant about having a dick in his mouth as about having a dick in his ass. 

 

That also means Woojin is going to have a dick in his mouth at some point of time, which, yes ok, kind of throws him off the loop a little bit. 

 

Woojin had known he loved Jihoon in more than the i-love-you-my-dude-no-homo way ever since Doyeon kissed him and the only thing Woojin could think of was _'that should have been Jihoon, and oh, the vague bitterness I feel over Kang Daniel who is actually a decent dude is because I want Jihoon to be starry-eyed over me and not him'_. But then, he never really imagined about actually being with Jihoon because Jihoon was kind of disgustingly in love with Daniel and even when Woojin sometimes lets himself wonder, it is Jihoon in his arms, not Jihoon's dick in his mouth.

 

Definitely not Jihoon's dick in his mouth. 

 

"Ya," Jihoon slaps at his bare chest and says. "Stop spacing out and put your damn shirt back on. I think that's dad's car."

 

"Yeah, ok." Woojin nods and clumsily grabs at his shirt. "Sorry, just thinking about  ... stuff."

 

"Idiot," Jihoon grumbles but helps Woojin puts his shirt on and leans in to kiss Woojin on the collarbone before doing the topmost button in, and the moment Woojin feels soft lips on his skin, and sees Jihoon's smiling face, he decided that if it is for Jihoon, he'd have ten dicks in his mouth with no hesitation.

 

Which is a very weird love confession, come to think of it, and Woojin is just glad that he didn't say it out loud.

 

"Do you ever wonder ..." Jihoon says, fixing Woojin's collar. " ... if Daniel or Sungwoon tops?"

 

"What the fuck." Woojin says. "Why would I wonder that?"

 

"Well, they are the only other gay couple we know. Why wouldn't you wonder that?" Jihoon replies innocently like it makes sense. "My bet is on Daniel. Sungwoon is, you know, a lot shorter and Daniel is just so big."

 

Woojin blinks at Jihoon's random sequence of logic that makes absolute bumfuck sense. "Babe, you are shorter than me and you were pretty firm about not having my dick up your ass just now."

 

"Yeah, ok, point taken." Jihoon replies. "And don't think I don't notice the  _babe_ you tried to sneak in."

 

"It's to remind you that you are my babe and not someone that should be wondering about Daniel's ... bigness."

 

Jihoon rolls his eyes. "I am not your babe, fucker."

 

The greatest romanticist of this century really, Park Jihoon is. 

 

"Plus," Jihoon continues. "It's not like you haven't heard worse things from me about Daniel."

 

"That was before we started dating and back when I had no say in whose dick you were dreaming about."

 

"Don't be gross. I never dreamed about Daniel's dick." Jihoon grunts. "My love for him was pure."

 

"Wow, so it was love?"

 

"Jealousy is not a good look on you." Jihoon pokes his tongue out. 

 

"I would be jealous if I thought for a second that Daniel would even give you the time of the day." Woojin scoffs and Jihoon lets out an offended  _ya!_ before punching him in the exact same place he had kissed earlier. Woojin jumps at him, pulls him under his arm so he can gives him a good noogie and Jihoon kicks at his legs.

 

"Jesus," Mr. Park calls from the entryway and Woojin looks up, Jihoon's head still held in his arm. "If that's you two dating, I don't want to see you two actually fighting."

 

* * *

 

**(2)**

 

"I did research," Jihoon is saying, but Woojin thinks he must have misheard because the only time Jihoon would ever use the word 'research' in a sentence is to declare how much he hates it.

 

"That's nice." Woojin says distractedly and long swipes hard to get a sword attack which, as he planned, went straight through the final boss's stomach and he yells a yes, quickly tapping on his health potion to heal while the enemy is down.

 

"If you don't put that fucking phone down right now.." Jihoon starts and Woojin groans. 

 

"I am this close to winning." He whines at Jihoon who is glaring at him from the other end of the bed. Woojin flashes him a toothy smile and Jihoon rolls his eyes before turning back to the book in his hand. "Please, Jihoonie."

 

"Two minutes."

 

Woojin grins. "You are my best boyfriend."

 

"I am your _only_ boyfriend." Jihoon scoffs but the final boss is using fucking thunderbolt on Woojin so Woojin swears and focuses back on the game. 

 

He wins, of course. He is Park Woojin and this game is his bitch.

 

"What did you research on?" Woojin lets his phone sleep and kicks at Jihoon's bare calf. "Or did I hear wrongly?"

 

"No," Jihoon turns to look at him and says. "I did research. On sex."

 

Woojin stares at him for a second. "So, you ... watched porn?"

 

Jihoon's face flashes red, and it is so fucking cute that Jihoon always get so serious and embarrassed when it comes to sex. Jihoon has always been the kind of romantic sap that capitalism profits on, evident by his obsession with chick flicks and soul mates and first times, and while Woojin does not really care for all that shit, they make Jihoon happy so Woojin does not really mind doing all that. If Jihoon wants his first time to be the kind of special and cheesy that only 80's movies with garage band soundtracks can portray, Woojin will try his best to make it happen. Flowers and gifts and sweet words are not special to Woojin, but Jihoon is.

 

"So?" Woojin grins and rolls over to where Jihoon is lying down until he is facing up at Jihoon who is on his stomach. "Did you find anything interesting?"

 

"It's not like I hadn't watched porn before." Jihoon answers, not looking at him. "But, I just, you know, wanted to focus more on the  _process._ "

 

"You are so fucking cute." Woojin says and that at least makes Jihoon turns and glares at him. "Did you come?"

 

"Shut up." Jihoon smacks him on the forehead and says. "It was research."

 

"Sure, pal." Woojin snorts. 

 

"I still don't want to bottom." Jihoon says slowly. "I mean, I think the guys  in the videos were enjoying themselves, but still, it's so weird to think about having a dick in my ass."

 

Yeah, Woojin is not going to argue with him there because it is not like Woojin is up and ready to be on the receiving side of anal sex, even if it is Jihoon. 

 

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to." He says to Jihoon and Jihoon just looks at him for a while, shining eyes staring into Woojin's before he leans in to kiss Woojin. 

 

"I don't mind doing other things, like you know," Jihoon murmurs and Woojin has to strain to hear Jihoon's words. "Like blowjobs."

 

"You want to blow me?" Woojin blinks and asks because he wouldn't have thought Jihoon is ready for anything friskier than hand jobs.

 

"It sounds so fucking crude when you say it like that!" Jihoon says before quieting down. "I ... god, you are never gonna let me live."

 

"Why? What did you do?"

 

"I read up on Cosmopolitan.." Jihoon trails off into some unintelligible, and Woojin gives him a questioning look. Jihoon sighs. "I read up on  _How to Blow Your Lover's Mind_ article series."

 

A 'pfft' comes out from Woojin despite him trying his best not to. "You are right. I am never gonna let you live."

 

"At least, I am thinking about how we can do this!" Jihoon yells, looking both embarrassed and a little hurt, so Woojin hurries and puts his hands over Jihoon's cheeks before Jihoon gets angrier. 

 

"Sorry, sorry, just." Woojin says and gives Jihoon a soft peck. "It is really cute and sweet that you put so much thoughts into this."

 

"Don't call me sweet." Jihoon wrinkles his nose. "It's weird whenever you sweet talk me."

 

"Sweet like artificial sugar, my baby glucose." Woojin grins and Jihoon rolls his eyes before trying to wriggle out of Woojin's hold.

 

"I can't stand you."

 

"That's rich coming from a guy who read up on how to blow my mind."

 

Jihoon looks like he wants to murder Woojin so Woojin just kisses him more. 

 

"So.." Woojin asks after they pull apart. ".. are you gonna turn your theoretical knowledge into practical one?"

 

Jihoon seems resolute. "Yes."

 

"Wait, what..." Woojin says. He was just messing around. "You want to blow me now?"

 

"Wow, is the idea of me blowing you that scary?"

 

"No, just. I didn't know you mean now."

 

"It's not like you are planning on saving yourself for marriage." Jihoon says and Woojin just scratches his head. "Plus, your folks are not home and Yerim is napping. This is like the golden time."

 

"Wow, you come here with a plan to defile me." Woojin says, hands across his chest, fake-scandalous and Jihoon looks like he is at the end of his patience, which, in all fairness, not very long to begin with.

 

"Do you want me to suck your dick or not!"

 

"Yeah, yeah," Woojin says stupidly and almost breaks his dick trying to get out of his pants. "Let's do it."

 

*

 

Woojin does not want to sound like a bad boyfriend or an ungrateful asshole, but he is just really fucking scared that Jihoon is somehow going to scratch his dick. 

 

"Babe," Woojin says after Jihoon's last endeavor. "Maybe not too much teeth."

 

"Sorry," Jihoon mumbles and looks up at him. "I keep forgetting."

 

"That's alright," Woojin says and pats Jihoon's hair awkwardly like he hasn't bit down on his fist when Jihoon's teeth dragged along the length of his dick just now, sending goosebumps - not the good kind - along his spine.

 

Jihoon goes back to just licking, and yes, licking is good. Licking is amazing, even, and after a good while, either Jihoon is getting the hang of it or Woojin is just very very easy because heis feeling the rush of blood downwards and Woojin wonders how hard Jihoon's punch is going to be if Woojin just grabs him by the hair. He decides that the cons outweigh the pros, so Woojin tightens his grip in Jihoon's hair a little and  _tugs_ , not enough to hurt, but enough to feel Jihoon tenses under him, and Woojin, for a short second, regrets it before Jihoon goes down on him even harder, and holy fuck, Jihoon is into this, and that is just really, really hot.

 

"Fuck," Woojin pants out and Jihoon looks up, hooded eyes blinking at him, and Woojin digs his nails into the palm of his free hand just so he does not come right there and then. Jihoon's eyes sparkle like he knows what he is doing to Woojin and Woojin is suddenly glad Jihoon's mouth is pre-occupied because otherwise, he would be shooting off smug comments and Woojin won't even be able to retort.

 

Jihoon tries sucking him down again, this time with much fewer teeth, and Woojin would like to send a fruit basket to Cosmopolitan later when he gets his brain scrambled back into something resembling a functioning organ, thank you very much. Jihoon has been making little mewing noises and Woojin can see that he is shoving his own hand underneath his shorts and that is just fucking with Woojin, that Jihoon is enjoying this, enjoying him and Jihoon is just getting off from sucking ...

 

"WOOJIN!" 

 

In hindsight, Woojin should have had Jihoon kneeling on the left side of his bed instead of right side where the space between his bed and his dresser is already so tiny that it is just enough for Jihoon to kneel down without much room for movement. Because if he had, when Woojin jumped at the voice coming from the door, he wouldn't have kneed his boyfriend in the face, sending him off to go flying, and knocking his face out on the handle of his dresser. 

 

"WOOJIN!! WOOOOJIN! HELP."

 

During the thirty seconds in which Jihoon's mouth left Woojin and met the iron handle, Yerim had been giving a war cry equivalent of Spartans and Woojin panics - his dick is out and hard; his boyfriend is groaning and coughing on the floor, clutching at his face and his sister is outside his locked door, bumping on it and yelling loud enough that North Korean people can probably hear her from their homes.

 

"I am coming!" Woojin shouts back and immediately regrets his choice of words. 

 

He shoves his dick back into his underwear (which actually kind of hurts) and tugs his jeans back on, before kneeling down next to Jihoon.

 

"Oh my god, are you ok?" 

 

Jihoon gives him a glare with tears-filled eyes and Woojin can see the already-forming bruise even through Jihoon's spread fingers on his chin.

 

"Shit, wait, I ..."

 

"WOOJIN!"

 

"Jesus. Fuck." Woojin swears with feelings, and regretfully leaves Jihoon alone for now (which he is sure he will have to pay for it somehow in very near future) to go and face a crying Yerim at his door. 

 

"What's wrong, Yerim?"

 

Yerim just cries harder and Woojin kind of wants to sit down and cry with her. 

 

"Spi.. spider." Yerim says among hiccups. "In my room."

 

Jesus fucking christ. Woojin is going to set every arachnid on fire despite his utmost love and respect for Peter Parker. 

 

"Ok, ok. I will go find it and ask it to leave, alright?" Woojin says because as much as Yerim hates spider, she hates it even more when Woojin kills them.

 

Yerim tags along, hiding behind Woojin, into her room and Woojin spends a good few minutes looking everywhere, even three or four times at the headboard where she had spotted it, but the room is spider-free as if every spider within the hearing radius migrates after somehow knowing Woojin's internal resolution to kill every arachnid.

 

"I think it has already left." Woojin says consolingly, but Yerim does not seem convinced. 

 

"Maybe it's hiding." She says thoughtfully, lips pouting. "Can I sleep in your room tonight?"

 

"I ..." Woojin hesitates. They do this often, switching room whenever a spider or a bug shows itself in Yerim's room, but Jihoon is supposed to sleep over tonight, and there is no way Woojin is going to be able to do anything with him in his sister's Hello Kitty single bed. But Yerim is looking up at him with hopeful eyes and Woojin would be lucky if Jihoon is even speaking to him after Woojin kicked him in the face, so Woojin just sighs, giving up and wraps an arm around Yerim. "Alright, princess. But just for tonight."

 

"Ok," Yerim sniffs and nods. 

 

"You hungry?"

 

Yerim's nods continue enthusiastically and Woojin just shakes his head, amused. Must have been all the energy spent crying. 

 

"Go wait in the kitchen. I'll make you something."

 

Yerim skips off, forgetting about spiders and bugs at the mention of food, and Woojin follows her out before detouring into his bedroom, wondering how much he is going to get yelled at. Jihoon is in the attached bathroom, examining the faint bruise on his chin and Woojin grimaces.

 

"Sorry."

 

Jihoon glares at him, again.

 

"Do you want me help you ice it?"

 

"It's fine." Jihoon says. "But I am telling dad you punched me in the face."

 

Woojin winces. "That's not gonna help me win any point with him."

 

"Why do you need to win points? He loves you." Jihoon says and shoves past him out of the bathroom. "The same thing can't be said for me."

 

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Woojin complains, following him. "You try hearing your sister crying while getting blowed."

 

"You didn't have to kick my face into your fucking dresser!"

 

"I am sorry." Woojin groans. "Really, I am. It's just ... I was already jumpy with Yerim being at home, and you know how I get when I got scared."

 

Jihoon just pouts and flops down onto the bed. "I can't believe I try blowing a guy for the first time and get kicked in the fucking face."

 

"Sorry," Woojin says, lying down next to him and leaning him to kiss him lightly on the bruise. "For what it's worth though, you were amazing."

 

Jihoon gives him a look - half embarrassed and half smug, and it is too endearing for Woojin so he has to kiss Jihoon down again. 

 

"Really." Woojin tells him after Jihoon pushes him away gently. "A+ for effort. Just, you know, F for the circumstances."

 

Jihoon scoffs before quieting down. "Wanna try again tonight? I mean, not me blowing you because my jaw  _hurts_ , but we can try something else."

 

Woojin groans, shoving his face down onto Jihoon's chest. "We can't. I told Yerim I'd switch bedroom with her."

 

"What the fuck for?"

 

"She saw a spider."

 

Jihoon mutters soft curses.

 

"I mean, if you want to, we can bring in the futon, and ..."

 

"I am not having sex with you in your 7-years old sister's bedroom!" Jihoon cuts him off.

 

"Yeah, that's what I thought too." Woojin murmurs. 

 

"WOOJIN! Can I have ice cream?!" Yerim yells from the kitchen and Woojin whimpers, hiding his face in Jihoon's chest. "Next time, can you please try to sex me when every single person in my house is out of here?"

 

"So, practically never." Jihoon raises an eyebrow, which yes, good point so Woojin just makes more whining noises. 

 

"I can't wait to move in with you when we go to college." He says, getting up and pulling Jihoon up too. "Think of all the sex we can have."

 

"Not if you keep kicking my face into furniture." 

 

"Stop bringing that up!"

 

* * *

 

**(3)**

 

"Ya, we are not even 10 minutes into the movie. Why is the popcorn gone?" Jihoon hisses and Woojin turns to give him a ' _really, bitch?'_ ' look because at least three quarter of the regular popcorn box they got was eaten by Jihoon.

 

"Should have gotten a large one." Jihoon just mumbles and puts the empty popcorn box on his lap onto the floor.

 

"There were a lot of ads," Woojin shrugs. "You want me to go and get a new one?"

 

Jihoon seems to be considering it for a while before shaking his head. "Nah. Too much sugar. I need to sleep early to go for the study session tomorrow morning."

 

Woojin just shakes his head. Jihoon has been uncharacteristically studious for the past few weeks, even going to study sessions and all. Woojin would question if he has been replaced by some alien clone if it is not for the fact that Woojin knows Jihoon is worrying a lot. Even if they have their tentative placements in Konkuk, if they somehow fuck up their entrance exam, it will all mean nothing, so they still have to strive for an acceptable level of grades. But Jihoon has been taking it up a notch, going to study sessions and staying in over the weekend, glued to textbooks and the mountains of notes he siphoned from Daehwi. Hell, they hadn't even made out in weeks because of Jihoon's schedule, and also because Woojin's mom is starting to push him to study because _even Jihoon is studying, Woojin!_

 

Woojin even has to practically drag Jihoon out of his house for this movie because he is worried that this much of school work is going to put a strain on Jihoon and also because Woojin kind of misses just hanging out with his stupid boyfriend.

 

"What's the study session for? English?"

 

"No. Physics. I figured English out." Jihoon shrugs and lays down his head on Woojin's shoulder, hand linking into Woojin's. "Just watch the damn movie. You are so noisy."

 

"No one's even here." Woojin scoffs. They chose a late show so the movie theatre is practically empty save for another couple in the very front row, who definitely are not watching the movie. "And this movie sucks."

 

Jihoon snorts. "You chose this one. And I know it is because you just wanted to see Sulli naked."

 

"I'd never." Woojin replies indignantly.

 

"Please," Jihoon says into his chest. "Like I don't know you. Hey, who do you think is hotter? Me or Sulli?"

 

"Erm, what?" Woojin says dumbly. "You?"

 

"Lies," Jihoon says and pinches him lightly on the arm, which _ow._ "I am not hotter than an idol actress."

 

"Well, why did you ask then?" Woojin rolls his eyes. "If I answered Sulli is hotter than you, you'd probably maim me."

 

Jihoon snickers but does not reply anything because he is a strange little thing that Woojin cannot quite figure out even after a decade of being around each other.

 

"You..." Jihoon starts after a while even though he was the one telling Woojin to shut up during the movie earlier. "... you still like girls, right?"

 

"Huh?" Woojin asks. "Where's this coming from?"

 

"We've never talked about it." Jihoon says. "You are bi, right? I mean, even if Doyeon was not in the picture, I know you like girls."

 

Woojin blinks. "I like you."

 

Jihoon lifts his head from Woojin's shoulder to look at him. "I am trying to have a mature conversation here. Don't flirt."

 

"I am not," Woojin tells him. "Yeah, maybe I am bi since I can date either girls or guys, but why does that matter when the only person I've liked is you?"

 

"Shut up," Jihoon mumbles and Woojin is not sure if it is the red filtered light coming from the movie screen, but he would say Jihoon is blushing. "You still dragged me into a lousy movie just to see Sulli naked."

 

"Well," Woojin shrugs and grins. "Only because I haven't seen you naked in weeks."

 

"Idiot," Jihoon rolls his eyes but leans into kiss him, tasting like the sugar from the popcorn and coke, and the earthy sweetness that only Jihoon seems to have.

 

Jihoon breaks apart after a while, much to Woojin's disappointment and lies his head back down on Woojin's shoulder. "I think this is the scene."

 

Woojin blinks, trying to get his brain back online and glances at the screen where yeah, shit is about to go down.

 

"How'd you know?"

 

"I watched the leaked clips." Jihoon mumbles.

 

"Really? Why?"

 

"Checking out the competition." Jihoon laughs and Woojin rolls his eyes but leans in to kiss Jihoon on the crown of his head.

 

Sulli is a very beautiful woman and it would be a lie to say that Woojin does not appreciate the _aesthetics_ but he does not say anything to Jihoon because he will mock Woojin right into hell.

 

"She's hot." Jihoon says anyway and Woojin just mumbles an agreement in response.

 

"Don't act like you didn't enjoy that." Jihoon looks up at him and Woojin can read the mischief in his eyes even before Jihoon's hand lands on his crotch. "Are you hard?"

 

"No," Woojin gives him a stare. "But, I am gonna be if you don't take your hand off soon."

 

The mischief in Jihoon's eyes turns into an entirely different kin, and then Jihoon's hand starts unbuttoning and pulling the zipper down on Woojin's jeans.

 

"Dude," Woojin grasps at Jihoon's wrist. "What are you doing?"

 

"Trying to find Nemo down there. What do you think I am doing, idiot?"

 

"I didn't know you have a public kink." Woojin raises an eyebrow.

 

"It is not a kink." Jihoon says, freeing his hand out of Woojin's hold and shoving it right under Woojin's briefs. "It is you."

 

And really, what is Woojin supposed to reply to that, especially when Jihoon's warm hand is getting a firm hold of his dick and starting to move in a way that is very, very bad for Woojin's sanity.

 

"You know," Jihoon says, leaning up to put small kisses on Woojin on the neck. "I am very confident in my handjobs, at least. I've had years of practice."

 

"Brat," Woojin groans and Jihoon laughs before sucking a particularly hard bruise into Woojin's neck and yeah, that is gonna show later.

 

The thing about being in a public space while your boyfriend jerks you off is how much aware you are of your surroundings. Woojin cannot help but keeps his eyes on the couple in the front row even though they hadn't stop sucking each other's face for the past few minutes, and Woojin would normally make fun of them, but here he is, fifteen rows behind and getting wanked off by his very own boyfriend, so what can he say, really? He is also scared that somehow, a security guard is gonna walk in here because they saw Woojin with his pants down from the CCTV or something, or maybe the movie is going to end and the lights are going to come on because Woojin has no idea what the hell is going on in the movie or if it is going to end anytime soon. 

 

"Woojin," Jihoon hisses. "Stop over thinking. You are making me feel very unappreciated."

 

"We are in public!"

 

"There is no one around, it is just me." Jihoon says and leans up a little to kiss Woojin on the lips. "Just ... enjoy."

 

"Ok," Woojin nods breathlessly. "Yeah, ok."

 

So, Woojin does, closing his eyes and lying his head down on the back of the cinema seat, focusing on the ups and downs of Jihoon's hand and Jihoon's lips on his exposed neck, and fuck, he is so close.

 

"You don't happen to have tissues, do you?"

 

Jihoon's words break him out of his hazed mind and Woojin opens his eyes.

 

"Of course, I don't. When did you ever see me carrying around tissues?"

 

"Jeez. Don't snap." Jihoon murmurs. "It's just ... we are gonna make a mess."

 

The hand in his pants stills and Woojin wants to scream.

 

"Jihoon," he hisses. "You told me to enjoy and I did, and if you don't finish what you started because we don't have some fucking tissues, I am gonna fucking die here."

 

"Fine. Fine." Jihoon cuts him off, but gets his hand moving again. "So pushy."

 

Woojin cannot even listen at Jihoon whining because he really is on the fucking edge and not five minutes later, he is coming in Jihoon's hand, biting down on the sleeve of his coat so he does not shout out like he wants to.

 

"Gross," Jihoon murmurs softly and Woojin gathers his leftover energy to glare at him.

 

"Thanks, asshole."

 

"I just mean my hand." Jihoon grins at him and kisses him again. "You are very, very hot when you come."

 

"I'd better be."

 

"Yeah, if I had done enough stroking for your ego, ha, _stroking_ , can we go so I can wash my hands? This movie sucks anyway." Jihoon says and Woojin nods; now that he is over his temporary crisis, he can pretty much feel the grossness in his pants as well. He needs to wipe himself off soon or it is going to be a very different kind of crisis.

 

*

 

It is a crisis.

 

"None here either." Jihoon says from the last cubicle, in the final attempt to find some tissue.

 

"Fuck," Woojin groans and hits his head on the cold tile wall of the public toilet outside the theater.

 

"Just ... use something." Jihoon vaguely says, washing his hands at the sink.

 

"What thing?" Woojin grunts. He is only wearing a heat-tech sweater and his long padding jacket so he does not have anything else. He temporarily considers taking his briefs off but the potential chaffing is painful even in his imagination. "It is mostly dried anyway."

 

"Dude! Gross!" Jihoon yells.

 

"Oh, now it is gross?" Woojin glares at him. "You were the one who wanted to jerk me off!"

 

Jihoon makes a face. "Who asked you to come so damn much anyway?"

 

Woojin hits him in the head lightly and Jihoon splashes some water at Woojin's face before turning to look at himself in the mirror, and just ... stands still.

 

"What is it?" Woojin asks. "Did you forget something back there?"

 

"Nothing." Jihoon mumbles very unconvincingly and turns the faucet off.

 

"Dude, c'mon. What is it?"

 

"It is just ..." Jihoon says softly, wiping his wet hands on his jeans. "I just realize that my first time was in a dirty theater during a lousy movie."

 

Woojin blinks. "You are the one who wanted to ..."

 

"I know!" Jihoon cuts him off.

 

"Well," Woojin says consolingly. "It's just a hand job and it's not like this is the first time you have had your hand on my dick."

 

"Yeah, but.." Jihoon blushes. "This is the first time I've made you come. That counts as a first time."

 

"Oh," Woojin scratches his head. "Well, I mean, this isn't really the first time you've made me come."

 

"Huh?" Jihoon asks, confused.

 

"I mean," Woojin grins. "You weren't always _there_ , but I've come before because of you."

 

Jihoon stares at him before realization finally seems to hit him. "Oh my god," he splutters. "Oh my god, you fucking pervert!"

 

"Hey," Woojin laughs, ducking Jihoon's attempts to punch him. "I am not a pervert."

 

"Say that again when you don't have dried cum in your pants!"

 

*

 

"Baby," Woojin says solemnly, face stoned amidst the cold night air. "I am sorry I have to do this to you."

 

"Huh?" Jihoon asks, confused. "Do what?"

 

"Hmm?" Woojin looks over at him. "Oh, not you. I am talking to Katana. Can't believe I have to sit on her with dried cum in my pants." Woojin says and pats at the leather seat of Katana consolingly. "I will take you to the wash shop tomorrow, baby."

 

Jihoon slaps him on the arm, hard, and Woojin winces. "Why don't you just cut a hole in it and stick your dick inside?!"

 

"She's a lady," Woojin says with fake indignation. "How dare you?"

 

"Just fucking drive, douche bag."

 

*

 

At least, the mall they were watching the movie at is not that far from Jihoon's place, so Woojin bears the uncomfortableness down there, and drives through the sparse traffic, reaching Jihoon's house in record time. 

 

"Why don't you just stay over?" Jihoon asks, jumping off of Katana and pushing his flattened hair from the helmet back up. "Wear my pants."

 

"Baby, I love you but we are not sharing underwear." Woojin says decisively. 

 

"Don't say that!" Jihoon splutters, and Woojin raises an eyebrow at him, confused.

 

"That we won't share underwear?"

 

"No, don't say the L-word so flippantly." Jihoon purses his lips and says indignantly. 

 

"Lesbian?"

 

Jihoon pinches him in the belly and Woojin yells before stopping Jihoon's lethal hands. "Stop doing that! Why can't I just say I love you? We are dating now."

 

"I didn't say you can't say it." Jihoon mumbles, hand now rubbing at Woojin's belly. "Just don't say it like a throw away comment."

 

Woojin does not though. He means it every time he says it. 

 

"I don't know.." Jihoon keeps mumbling in front of him. "I just want it to be something romantic, you know. Something that you are supposed to say seriously so I can feel the weigh of it."

 

"I mean," Woojin takes off his helmet and shrugs. "Sure, but that'd only work if you already didn't know that I love you, and you already do. Don't you?" 

 

Jihoon stares at him in a way that reminds Woojin why he fell all those years back before looping his arms around Woojin's neck and Woojin twists his upper body awkwardly, making sure to use his leg to support Katana, which he is still straddling, on the ground. 

 

"Park Woojin," Jihoon breathes. "Where the fuck did you even come from?"

 

"I've always been here." Woojin grins and Jihoon kisses him, the kind that involves tongue and probably also public indecency. Woojin is very aware of the fact that Jihoon's folks can probably see them from inside the house but unless Mr. Park is coming out onto the porch with a shotgun in hand, he is not letting Jihoon go, and it feels like Jihoon is not going to let go of him either.

 

"There are children around!" A voice yells and Jihoon whines right into Woojin's mouth, and Woojin considers if it can really be considered a crime if he runs over Daniel with Katana right now.

 

"You are the one to talk," Jihoon says to a smirking Daniel. "Isn't this like your make-out spot with Sungwoon?"

 

"Exactly," Daniel points a finger at them. "Don't steal it. Theft is a very bad thing to teach children about."

 

Woojin rolls his eyes. Daniel thinks he is funny, but most of the times, he is not. "Why are you even here?" He calls to Daniel. "Isn't Sungwoon on that MT trip?"

 

"He is," Daniel nods. "I am here to help Jihoon with his English exam."

 

Woojin frowns. Jihoon did not mention that Daniel is what he figured out about English. 

 

"It's late." Woojin comments stupidly. It really is late though; it is already fifteen to midnight. "And you said you had study session early tomorrow."

 

"It'll take an hour at most." Jihoon shrugs. "I just want to go through the listening section."

 

Woojin does not mention the fact that listening section does not really require a tutor because really, what is Daniel gonna do to help Jihoon  _listen_ better? Clean his earwax? He also does not mention the question of why Jihoon did not bring up Daniel earlier when they were talking about this, because he does not want to appear like the petty and controlling boyfriend. Jihoon is his own person; he can do what he wants and asks for whosever help he needs.

 

"Don't stay up too late then." Woojin just says lamely. "You are a bitch in the morning as it is."

 

"Thanks, asshole." Jihoon rolls his eyes. "Don't drive too fast, ok? Text me when you reach home."

 

"Ok," Woojin nods and gives Jihoon a soft peck; Jihoon quickly returns the kiss before stepping away, and Woojin tries his best to not feel like it is because Daniel is standing right there. "I'll see you tomorrow. Good night, Daniel."

 

Daniel just raises his hand in a silent goodbye and Woojin puts his helmet back on, and starts up Katana again. 

 

He does look back at Jihoon's house as he turns out of the driveway, catching a glimpse of Jihoon laughing and opening the front door to lead an equally laughing Daniel into the house, and feels shitty about the fact that just the scene of the two of them makes him feel shitty.

 

It is not jealousy, alright? Woojin trusts Jihoon, and he truly does not want Jihoon to stop being friends with Daniel or anything like that. It is just ... this innate inferiority complex that Woojin has developed over years of watching Jihoon being in love with Daniel, the nostalgia that Woojin was not what Jihoon wanted, at least not back then. He is working on getting over it but it is difficult when Daniel is always around, not exactly flirting, but just being over-friendly with Jihoon at every turn, and the rational part of Woojin knows that it is just how Daniel is, but he cannot help the bitter feeling deep down every time Daniel and Jihoon are together in his vicinity. 

 

It is so fucking stupid, really.

 

*

 

He texts Jihoon as promised when he reaches home and finally gets to get out of his gross pants.

 

Jihoon does not read the message immediately and Woojin curses at himself for being that kind of person whose emotional stability is depending on the two blue ticks of a message, so he jumps into the shower, washing away the grime and dirt and hopefully, the insecurities and the bad thoughts inside his mind as well. 

 

Jihoon has at least sent back an **"ok"** and **"can you get up to pick me up at 7 tmr? it's ok if u can't tho. i'll go to lib first"** when Woojin has gotten out of the shower.

 

 **i'll pick u up.** Woojin sends back, and considers for a moment before typing in another message.  **sleep early if ur gonna get up early idiot ilu**

 

Jihoon just sends up a sticker of a cartoon bear sticking its tongue out, and Woojin suddenly realises that no matter how many times Woojin had told Jihoon that he loves him, Jihoon has never responded the words back. **  
**

 

* * *

 

**(4)**

 

"Woojin!" 

 

Woojin barely gets to turn around before Jihoon pounces on him and Woojin has to steady himself on his legs so he can support his boyfriend jumping into his arms. 

 

"So, I guess your freakout this morning about how you are going to fail everything was useless?" Woojin laughs and Jihoon does not even glare at him in the slightest, so he must be in a really good mood. 

 

"How'd you do?" Jihoon asks, finally standing back on his own feet although his arms are still around Woojin. 

 

"Perfect." Woojin grins.

 

"Please, you are average at best."

 

"Thank you, really," Woojin comments dryly. "For all the support."

 

Jihoon just laughs, prettier and lighter than Woojin has seen him laugh in months, before pulling down Woojin by the neck to kiss him.

 

"Don't be disgusting!" Jinyoung yells and Woojin kisses Jihoon harder to make a point, but Jihoon breaks free after a while, turning his face at Jinyoung, who is still at the entrance to the exam hall, comparing his answers with Daehwi.

 

"Don't be homophobic!" Jihoon yells back and Jinyoung makes a show of rolling his eyes before coming over with Daehwi in tow.

 

"I am Jihoon-phobic if anything." Jinyoung grunts. "What did you get for the math final multiple choice? It is B, right?"

 

"No, it is A." Daehwi cuts in and insists.

 

"I get a who-the-fuck-cares-it-is-over." Woojin tells them both. "C'mon. What are you going to do if it is A or B? Not like you can change it now."

 

"I don't want to sound whipped," Jihoon says. "But Woojin's right, guys."

 

"How does that sound whipped?" Woojin turns to him and questions, but Jihoon does not reply.

 

"Let's go eat something first." He says instead to Daehwi and Jinyoung, who give interested nods. 

 

"When are you two setting off?" Daehwi asks as Woojin leads them through the thongs of students and teachers, buzzing about, noisy and excited. Woojin might even miss this a little, not that he would admit it loud.

 

"Tomorrow morning, bright and early." Jihoon is saying, bouncing a little in steps and shaking Woojin's hand back and forth. "I am so excited."

 

"God," Daehwi grumbles. "I wish I have a boyfriend to go on a road trip to celebrate the end of high school."

 

"Jinyoung is right there." Woojin points at Jinyoung, who either does not hear him or pretends to not hear him.

 

"I can't stand him," Daehwi flatly comments before pulling open the door to the school cafeteria. "You all ready to enjoy your last shitty high school cafeteria food?"

 

*

 

Woojin is about half an hour late to reach Jihoon's house because dad wants to go through the rules of the road again with him (seriously, the actual driving test was somehow easier), and mom wants to make sure he has packed everything and has enough coffee in the thermo to stay awake on the road although Woojin is too excited right now to even think about sleeping.

 

He and Jihoon have been planning this road trip since they started high school, and a lot has changed since then - their relationship being the most obvious one, but the plan remains. They started planning for real three months ago, after they had started dating and Woojin just cannot fucking wait to get on the road with only Jihoon - no parents, no school, no work, no distraction. They are taking the coastal road, spending a couple of pitstops on mainland before setting off to Jeju to spend their bulk of the vacation days and it is going to be amazing. Woojin booked a four-stars hotel, a suite even (his saving account has taken a critical hit and Katana has not seen the light of a mechanic shop in months) for their few days in Jeju. He told Jihoon he just got a guesthouse because he wanted to surprise Jihoon, and he cannot believe that it had actually worked because it is the first time Woojin had attempted to plan anything remotely romantic.

 

He also does not tell Jihoon because Jihoon might think he has ulterior motives.

 

Woojin just wants Jihoon to feel special, alright? It is not like he is trying to just sex Jihoon up. 

 

Ok, maybe he is trying to sex Jihoon up  _a little._

 

They are taking Sungwoon's car because car rentals are expensive and Sungwoon offered. He probably is still feeling guilty over breaking one of Jihoon's mom's vases last time, but if this is how he wants to resolve his guilt, who is Woojin to refuse?

 

"Be careful when you are boarding onto the ferry," Sungwoon is saying, handing the car keys to Woojin. "And I just changed the tires so they shouldn't have a problem but see if you can get a spare on your way out from Seoul."

 

"Alright," Woojin nods. "Thanks, bro. Appreciate it."

 

"You are welcome," Sungwoon nods. "Just bring it back in one piece."

 

Woojin laughs. "I am a good driver."

 

"We'll see." Sungwoon replies. "Oh, hey, also here."

 

Woojin takes the black plastic bag Sungwoon is handing over, curiosity rising. "What is it?"

 

"It's just ...," Sungwoon says awkwardly. "... things."

 

Woojin unties the bag and looks inside to see just a stack of condoms and a Durex Play bottle. "Oh," he makes an intelligent sound, not knowing what to respond to the brother of his boyfriend giving him sex things over. "You are asking me to use these on Jihoon?"

 

"Jesus," Sungwoon grimaces. "I am not asking you to do anything. I just want you guys to be safe. And I give these to you because Jihoon will probably yell at me if I give them to him."

 

"Yeah," Woojin nods, a little crazily. "Yeah ok. Thanks."

 

He did bring the condoms he bought last year - which he still needs to check the expiration date on, but he is still working up on the courage to buy a lubricant bottle in the grocery store so at least, this helps.

 

"Don't mention it." Sungwoon says and Woojin nods before throwing the bag into his duffle bag.

 

"Hey, can I ask something?" He calls to Sungwoon who was getting back into the house, but turned back at Woojin's voice.

 

"Go ahead."

 

"Who tops? Between you and Daniel." Woojin asks before he can chicken out, which just makes the question comes out even weirder than it sounded in his head, and he flushes a little while Sungwoon's eyes bulge out at him.

 

"Erm." Sungwoon says, uncomfortableness seeping from his every pore. "We .. switch, I guess? It depends, really."

 

"On what?"

 

"You know," Sungwoon shrugs. "On the mood."

 

"Oh."

 

"Why are you asking?"

 

"It's just ..." Woojin bites at his finger in nervousness. "We don't know yet. Me and Jihoon. Who wants to bottom."

 

"Well, I mean, this is your first relationship with a guy, for the both of you." Sungwoon says. "You got a lot of figuring out to do. That's fine. Just ... try what you are comfortable with and see what you like. It does not have to get to the end game at the first round, you know. Just go step by step."

 

"What steps?" Woojin blinks.

 

"Like fingers and toys and stuff like that." Sungwoon replies, fidgeting. "Do I have to spell out everything?"

 

"Oh .... ok," Woojin nods dumbly. "Thanks."

 

"Yeah," Sungwoon says. "This was very awkward."

 

"Agree."

 

"Let's never do this again."

 

"Also agree."

 

*

 

The first two days pass by in a blur of instant coffee and rest areas and tiny motels in small towns. By the third day when they are boarding the ferry heading towards Jeju, they had already come to a mutual decision to take it easy for the next day because both of them are getting sick of just being in the car for over ten hours every day, and Woojin is glad, now more than ever, that he had booked the hotel instead of their usual guesthouses that they have to share with a few more people in uncomfortable bunk beds. 

 

"This is a hotel," Jihoon comments flatly when Woojin pulls over into the driveway of the hotel he has booked.

 

"Your observation skills are astounding." Woojin snarks, even though he is a little nervous. He does not even know why. 

 

"Dude, what the fuck." Jihoon turns to him and says. "You lied to me?"

 

Woojin gives him a frown as he stops the car. "It's called a surprise. And I was hoping a different kind of reaction, you know, maybe happier?"

 

"You do know how to do these things." Jihoon says and Woojin can spot the tiny smile starting to break out on his face. "Impressive."

 

"Wait till you see the actual room." Woojin winks at him.

 

*

 

"Ya. Park Woojin," Jihoon yells at him from inside the bathroom and Woojin follows him inside, whistling shortly when he sees the bathroom probably the size of his bedroom back home. The bathtub itself could give Woojin's bed a run in term of size. "How much did you drop on this?"

 

Woojin shrugs. "Too much?"

 

"I thought you were saving up for moving out." Jihoon frowns and says. "When we go to Konkuk."

 

"I'll live." Woojin says. "I'm getting more shifts at the store anyway."

 

Jihoon still looks doubtful so Woojin sighs, sitting down inside the bathtub and pulling Jihoon down with him. "I thought you'd be yelling at me in a different way, you know, kind of like  _wow Woojin you are the best person to exist in the history of ever._ "

 

Jihoon scoffs. "It's just weird. You are always so dismissive about these kind of romantic cliche things."

 

"Well, you like it, so," Woojin shrugs. Jihoon lifts his head from Woojin's chest to look up at him and Woojin pushes back the fallen glasses on Jihoon's nose bridge with his knuckle. When Woojin kisses him, Jihoon tastes like the shitty coffee they shared on the ferry ride, but somehow sweeter and Woojin sighs, finally content and relieved that they can now kiss or cuddle or just be with each other in the privacy of their own space. 

 

"Let's do it," Jihoon says after a while, putting tiny kisses over Woojin's chin. 

 

"Do what?"

 

"You know," Jihoon says, bitting his lips. "Sex. You can, you know ... to me."

 

"You want me to fuck you?" Woojin blinks, not expecting this. Sure, yeah, he can't lie and say that sex didn't come to his mind when he was putting the reservation in, but he wouldn't have thought that Jihoon would be willing to bottom now after how firm he was against it before. He wonders if it is because Jihoon is feeling like he should be repaying Woojin somehow. "Listen, if it is because I got this for us ..."

 

"Woojin," Jihoon cuts him off. "Do you really think I would do something I don't want just because I am grateful?"

 

"So, you really want to?"

 

"I mean," Jihoon casts his eyes down, like he is suddenly shy. "One of us has to, eventually, right? And let's be real, I am the braver one between the two of us."

 

"You cry at every single horror house we had ever gone to."

 

"A different kind of bravery." Jihoon rolls his eyes and pinches Woojin on the chest, and really, they are gonna have to talk about Jihoon and his fucking pincer hands one day, but for now, Woojin is too preoccupied straddling Jihoon down and kissing him, so yeah, some other day.

 

They have to eventually leave the bath tub because no matter how big it is, it is still cold and uncomfortable, and Jihoon also wants to go to the Teddy Bear museum before it closes, so Woojin just keeps his hands to himself throughout the day and dinner, anticipating the night, but also being really fucking scared out of his wits.

 

*

 

"You brought lube?" Jihoon says, raising his eyebrows at Woojin and the unopened bottle of lubricant in his hand.

 

"I ..."

 

Jihoon scoffs. "You really came expecting this, huh?"

 

"It is for just in case." Woojin argues. He thought about telling Jihoon that Sungwoon gave this to him, but he does not want to complicate things further and it is already dead ass awkward between him and Sungwoon; he does not want to bring Jihoon into this as well. After all, Jihoon still has to live with the guy until college starts. 

 

"I guess it is useful now." Jihoon concedes, casually taking off his jeans and kicking them off.

 

Woojin dry swallows. "Do you want to erm ... start now?"

 

"Why are you so stiff?" Jihoon narrows his eyes. "Just .. come here."

 

So, Woojin goes, taking the hand Jihoon is extending and lands on the bed with his knees, hovering over Jihoon. This time around, Jihoon does not get frozen up much Woojin brings his fingers down there; he just kind of breaths out and the grip of his hand on Woojin's shoulder gets tighter. 

 

"Hang on," Woojin says, getting up to grab the lube bottle. "Erm... do you think this is enough?" He asks Jihoon, dropping a dollop onto his palm.

 

"How'd I know?" Jihoon replies. "You are the one who've done this before."

 

"No, I haven't?" Woojin furrows his brows but coats his fingers with the cold lube before reaching for Jihoon. 

 

"Yeah, you did." Jihoon insists. "With Doyeon."

 

"Dude, that was different." Woojin replies. "You know, a different kind of anatomy."

 

"Well, still," Jihoon says and hisses a little when Woojin pushes his fingers in. "That's still more experience than I've had."

 

"Only by like two times," Woojin murmurs, trying to figure out if he should add more lube.

 

"Two?" Jihoon narrows his eyes. "You've had sex with her twice?"

 

"Erm.." Woojin says. "Yeah? Why?"

 

"I thought it was only once. Didn't you tell me that you realize you don't like her like that after your first time? Why would you have sex with her again?!"

 

"Jihoon," Woojin sighs. "Do you really want to fight about this while I have my fingers up your ass?"

 

Jihoon does not look like he is done, but he bites his lips and does not continue, so Woojin just leans in to kiss him, hoping to distract him a little and get his head in the game. "Does it feel alright?"

 

"A little strange," Jihoon whispers back. "And wet. It's weird."

 

"Should I take them back out?"

 

"No, it's fine." Jihoon sighs. "Just ... shit, yeah, ok. Do that again."

 

Woojin does not know what exactly he did, but he bends his fingers again, crossing them a little and Jihoon makes a straight up whine, a sound that goes directly into Woojin's bloodstream, and consequently, his dick. Jihoon grabs him by the hair to land a sloppy kiss against his mouth, and Woojin goes easily, both lips and fingers in a frenzy blur. 

 

Here is the thing. Woojin has watched the porn, read the articles, hell, even the ones with pictures, but the reality is a little more difficult. How is he supposed to know how much stretching is enough or when Jihoon is ready or even how much lube is too much lube? Jihoon started saying that the lube makes his skin and the insides tingle a little so Woojin does not want to pour in more, and it seems like it is enough, but he just does not know. 

 

But Jihoon is looking up at him with hazy eyes like he trusts Woojin with his life, so Woojin grits his teeth and grabs the condom he puts on the nightstand. 

 

"I am gonna .." Woojin waves his hand around awkwardly, tearing open the condom with his teeth and Jihoon bites his lower lip, looking like he has walked straight out of Woojin's one too many wet dreams, and Woojin inhales a large breath before putting the condom on himself. "Alright?"

 

"Yeah," Jihoon nods and Woojin can tell that Jihoon is nervous from the way he has been blinking rapidly and taking in those little gasps of air. 

 

"Hey," Woojin leans in and kisses him. "We can take it slow, you know? No hurry."

 

"Just put your dick in me, idiot." Woojin's favourite idiot says and Woojin stifles a laugh, aligning himself with Jihoon before trying to push in as gently as he would. Despite his attempts at fingering earlier, Jihoon is tight again, making Woojin feel like it is impossible to just push his way in through, especially with the way Jihoon is grimacing.

 

"Hurt?" Woojin asks and Jihoon shakes his head, but Woojin can tell he is lying. Jihoon grabs at him to stop when Woojin moves to pull away though. 

 

"Just ... go slowly." Jihoon grasps out. "I want to do it tonight. Just get it over with."

 

Woojin bites his lips and does not reply that sex is not a thing to get it over with like some form of military service, but instead, focuses on pushing in as gently as he could. Fuck, he forgot to coat lube on himself. Woojin seriously considers pulling back out, but it is almost half way through and he did use plenty of lube on Jihoon before, so he dismisses that idea, kissing Jihoon on his collarbones to distract the both of them a little. 

 

"It's not like you have the biggest dick in the world," Jihoon hisses a second later. "Why is it so difficult?"

 

"Geez, thanks." Woojin groans. "Way to make a man feel special during sex."

 

"It..." Jihoon winces. "It is starting to hurt a little."

 

"Should I ..."

 

"No, no." Jihoon shakes his head. "Just .. maybe it'll go away soon. Just stay still for a little."

 

So, Woojin does, awkwardly kneeling with his dick halfway inside Jihoon like he is playing the world's most uncomfortable and adult-rated game of Rose of Sharon Has Bloomed.

 

Jihoon lets out a slightly hysterical chuckle beneath him. "Do you think we suck at this?"

 

"I mean, it's our first time, right? Gotta be uncomfortable a little."

 

Jihoon mumbles something that sounded like  _this isn't your first time though,_ but Woojin does not want to bring that topic up again so he doesn't ask Jihoon to clarify. Instead, he shifts his knees a little, trying to gain a better position before thrusting in even more. Jihoon lets out an  _ah_ that does not sound like it is from pain, so Woojin gets a little more confident and holds Jihoon's hands down before starting to move steadily. The look on Jihoon's face is not exactly from the pain, but not from the pleasure, either. It is as if he had just tasted a weird dish of unknown ingredients, like he is deciding whether or not he is supposed to be liking this, and that is not really the most encouraging thing in the world. Woojin just sighs, trying to stop his thoughts from running around too much and moves in until he is buried completely inside Jihoon and it is tight and warm and Woojin hopes Jihoon is feeling what he is feeling too.

 

From the looks of his face though, Jihoon is not.

 

"Are you alright?" Woojin hurts. "Painful?"

 

"Just a little." Jihoon says. "You can move."

 

"Yeah," Woojin nods breathlessly. "Yeah. Ok."

 

Woojin thrusts a little, feeling the tight heat of Jihoon around him and finally coming to term with the fact that he is fucking Jihoon, and shit, the knowledge of that alone is almost enough to push Woojin over the edge, so he slows down a little, closes his eyes and buries his face into the crook of Jihoon's neck, licking the sweat off of Jihoon's skin.

 

Jihoon grunts when Woojin thrusts again. "Fuck, that actually hurts. Hold on."

 

It is like trying to stream a movie with a lousy Wifi. The lags in between is going to kill Woojin before the night is over. 

 

"Woojin," Jihoon says, voice thin and Woojin immediately lifts up his head to see Jihoon actually grimacing. "I .. fuck. It is getting more painful. I don't think it is supposed to...."

 

"Shit, yeah, ok." Woojin scrambles to get himself up and pull himself out. Jihoon actually lets out a muffled yell when Woojin takes himself out, and Woojin panics a little, moving backwards to get a better look at Jihoon and gets even more panicked when he spots a tiny skin tag that looks way too red to be normal. Woojin puts his finger on it and it comes back with a stain of blood while Jihoon yells obscenities above him. 

 

Fuck. He made Jihoon bleed.

 

R.I.P. Park Woojin (1999 - 2017)

 

"What is it?" Jihoon asks as Woojin just sits there, probably looking like a lost deer in headlight. "Is that blood on your finger? What the fuck? Is my ass bleeding?"

 

"Just a little." Woojin says hurriedly. "Really. It is not even noticeable."

 

Jihoon immediately sits up, wincing even more as his ass comes into contact with the sheet before limping into the bathroom. 

 

"Just die, idiot." Woojin whispers to his reflection in the mirror before getting up and putting his sweatpants over his now soft dick and follows Jihoon into the bathroom. Jihoon is awkwardly bent over the toilet, a bunch of tissues over his ass and it makes a ridiculous image but Woojin knows that if he laughs now, he might as well just call his parents to arrange his funeral the next day, so he just pats at Jihoon's bare shoulders awkwardly. 

 

"Is it still bleeding?"

 

"No," Jihoon grits out. "But I think it's swollen a bit. I don't think it's supposed to be this ... bumpy."

 

"I am sorry." Woojin says sincerely and Jihoon just rolls his eyes, obviously pissed. 

 

"This is the second time I tried to have sex with you and you end up just giving me injuries." Jihoon snaps, and Woojin shuts his mouth, guilty. It is not like he wants to, but they just somehow end up here because obviously, the universe has an agenda against Woojin. 

 

"Should I ask the reception for ice?" Woojin asks. "Do you think it'll help with the swelling?"

 

"I don't know, Woojin." Jihoon says, flushing the tissues down the toilet. "I haven't bled from my ass before. How'd I know?"

 

"Jihoon, c'mon. You know I am not hurting you on purpose and I said I am sorry." Woojin sighs. 

 

Jihoon just gives him a stinky eye. "Did you also injure Doyeon during the two times you've had sex or am I just special?"

 

"Why the fuck are you bringing up Doyeon again?" Woojin shoves his fingers through his hair and asks. Jihoon hasn't brought up his relationship with Doyeon in months, because, really, there is nothing to bring up. Everything is done, dusted and feathered. Doyeon knows Woojin is now dating Jihoon and she said she had made her peace with it, and even if she hadn't, it is not Woojin's or Jihoon's problem.

 

"You had sex with her even after you realised that you wanted to break up with her!" Jihoon crosses his arms and says. "Even after you knew that you are into me."

 

"That's what makes you pissed, really?" Woojin scoffs. "She was still my girlfriend then and I was 18. I got horny every time the wind blew past. So, what if I had sex with her more than once? Especially when you were fucking in love with Daniel back then and didn't even see me as someone more than the dude that you can boss around?"

 

"Fuck you, Woojin." Jihoon yells.

 

"No," Woojin yells back. "What did I do wrong? Huh? What kind of fucking mistake did I make for you to be like this?"

 

Jihoon splutters. "Did you forget I have a swollen tear on my fucking anus because of your dick? The one that literally just stopped bleeding?"

 

Ok, yeah, true.

 

"I mean, apart from that," Woojin waves a hand and says. "You can't seriously be jealous over my past relationship that happened when you were waiting on Daniel for years."

 

"Well, maybe I should have just kept waiting." Jihoon spits out. "He probably knows what the fuck he is doing, and I might get to have some decent sex if I just waited for him instead of just settling for you."

 

Woojin knows, the rational side of his brain (even if it is not the dominant one now) knows that Jihoon is just pushing and pushing until one of them breaks, because that's what they do. They spit and fight each other, with both words and punches and it is something that happens on a regular basis, but it is different this time. It is not just Jihoon yelling at him and calling him a loser or an idiot. It is Jihoon taunting him on one of Woojin's biggest insecurities and yeah, maybe Jihoon does not realize that, but that does not make it hurt any less. 

 

Woojin wants to spit something back out, something that will hurt Jihoon as much as Woojin is feeling, but he couldn't, mostly because he does not trust his voice to fucking break if he speaks now and also because he does not want to regret it later. The same regret he can see on Jihoon's widened eyes before he snaps his mouth shut and just stares at Woojin like he is expecting an equally heavy punch back from Woojin.

 

"I ..." Woojin breathes out, the pain from his nails digging into his palm grounding him a little. "I am gonna go get ice from the reception. Put some clothes on. It is cold."

 

"Woojin," Jihoon calls but Woojin steps out of the bathroom, blindly grabbing an abandoned shirt and the room key before stepping out of the room into the corridor which feels colder than before.

 

*

 

The girl at the reception counter says the hotel staff can bring a bucket of ice up to their room, but Woojin does not feel like immediately going back up so he tells her that he can just wait here. He does not know how to face Jihoon or what to say to him - Jihoon has always been better at this than him, being in touch with his emotions and not afraid to tell what is going on in his mind unlike Woojin. He does not want to look fragile and weak in front of Jihoon; he is supposed to be the strong one between the two of them, but it is really ironic to act like he is the stronger one when all Jihoon takes is a handful of words for Woojin to crumble down.

 

The ice bucket comes sooner than expected, and Woojin takes it with a muffled thanks, taking his time heading back towards the lift lobby. 

 

Jihoon steps out of the opening lift that Woojin is heading towards, fully dressed and Woojin's coat in his hand.

 

"Oh," Jihoon says, eyes wide. "You really went to get ice."

 

"That's what I told you." Woojin says, shoving past Jihoon into the lift and Jihoon follows along.

 

"I thought you went outside without your coat." Jihoon mumbles. 

 

"I'm not an idiot." Woojin shrugs. "It is freezing out there."

 

"Woojin," Jihoon starts. "I ..."

 

"You should have worn something looser." Woojin cuts him off, taking a look at Jihoon's skinny jeans. "It might get worse if you wear something this tight."

 

"I was in a hurry dressing."  Jihoon mumbles and Woojin just gives him a nod, stepping out of the opening lift door and heading towards their room. Jihoon follows him into the room, but does not start anything again, so Woojin goes to auto pilot, grabbing a clean shirt from his bag and wrapping a couple of ice tubes with it before handing it over to Jihoon. 

 

"Wear the hotel gown and ice it a little." He says, putting the left over ice into the mini fridge. "Put it in a little warm water first it is too cold."

 

Jihoon grabs the make-shift ice pack that Woojin is handing over, and Woojin's hand along with it. "Woojin. I am sorry."

 

"The ice is going to melt." Woojin just says. "And you really should get out of those jeans. You've been walking like a fucking crab."

 

Jihoon just stares at him for a little, before nodding and heading into the bathroom, taking the ice pack with him. Woojin lets out a heavy sigh that he didn't realise he was holding and head dives onto the bed, cursing at himself for being awkward and distant and not knowing what to even say to Jihoon. 

 

Jihoon is taking a long time in the bathroom, so Woojin just scrambles for the remote control, scowls his face at the still open lube bottle and the empty condom wrapper before shoving them inside the bedside table's drawer and turns the TV on. It is playing some singing show that Woojin cannot focus on but it is at least something for him to do or pretend to be doing when Jihoon finally comes out of the bathroom, dressed in the white fluffy gown from the hotel. Jihoon wordlessly crawls onto the bed, right next to Woojin. Woojin focuses on the singer on the TV, belting out notes after notes that cannot be good for her throat. 

 

"Woojin," Jihoon calls softly and Woojin turns to look at him because he has been conditioned for a good ten years to always look back when Jihoon calls. "I am sorry. Don't be mad anymore."

 

"I know it probably sounds selfish to say this," Jihoon mumbles. "But I don't know what to do when you are mad. You've never gotten mad at me for real before."

 

"I am not mad," Woojin sighs, and Jihoon sneaks his hand into Woojin's palm. 

 

"That's just make it worse, doesn't it?" Jihoon says.

 

Woojin looks down at Jihoon's hand inside his. It is a stark difference, Jihoon's hand with his soft palm and long fingers sitting prettily inside Woojin's own rough and darker one. Jihoon threads his fingers in between Woojin's, squeezing a little.

 

"You can't," Woojin says, slowly and consciously drawing out words from his brain. "You can't just bring out Daniel like a leverage over my head every time you are mad at me."

 

"Woojin ..."

 

"No, let me finish." Woojin says. He has formed words with much difficulty - words that he normally won't say to anyone, not even Jihoon, so he might as just get it all out. "I am not jealous. You know what. Actually, that's a fucking lie. I get jealous too, but I know he's important to you. That he is your first love."

 

"He is not ..."

 

"Jihoon, please." Woojin sighs. "I know you. Daniel is not your Doyeon; he wasn't someone just convenient for you. You were actually in love with him and I get that. I mean, two years, dude. I've watched you being into him for two years, and I know what he means to you, and yeah, it was fucking difficult but I dealt with it. But if you want to be with me, you can't keep using him like a fucking weapon because it really fucking hurts every time you go and poke on that years-old wound."

 

"I am sorry," Jihoon rushes out and Woojin actually never wants to see Jihoon like this again - desperate and scared. "I am really fucking sorry, alright? If you don't want me to see him again, I'll ..."

 

"Don't." Woojin cuts in. "Don't do that. I am not that kind of controlling asshole. He's your friend and he is important to you. I am fine with that. It's ... it's just. I love you, alright? You have to know that I really fucking love you, but I can't keep feeling like I am somehow your second choice ..."

 

"Shut up," Jihoon says and grabs at Woojin's face so quickly that Woojin almost snaps his head. Jihoon kisses him, lips pressing firmly onto Woojin's. "You can't.. you can't honestly think that you are not enough for me. I am sorry I pushed too much, ok? You know I always tried to get the last word in even if it's not true. I just .. I just want to ..."

 

"Hurt me. I know." Woojin finishes his sentence, and Jihoon looks down guiltily. "Goal fulfilled, I guess?" 

 

"I am sorry," Jihoon says again. "It is .. it's just. God, this is gonna come out so fucking bad on me because you are always so cool with Daniel, but I can't do the same. I don't like the idea of you and Doyeon even if it is in the past."

 

"You were the one who said I should date her." Woojin reminds him.

 

"I know, but that was when I was stupid." Jihoon says. "I mean, not like I have improved since then, but you know."

 

That makes Woojin smiles a little at least.

 

"I don't like the idea of you and anyone but me." Jihoon says. "It probably is selfish and greedy, but I can't help it. You've already spoiled me too much."

 

"I know." Woojin replies. "But I love you anyway."

 

Jihoon nods, knocking his forehead into Woojin's shoulder. "Don't be mad anymore. I won't do it again, I promise."

 

"Ok," Woojin said, winding his arm around Jihoon's head. He always has to give into Jihoon anyway.

 

"Also, you have to know too, right?" Jihoon says. "That I love you too."

 

"I ... do?" Woojin replies unsurely. "I mean, I think I do."

 

Jihoon laughs, desperate and a little shaky, into Woojin's shoulder. "I wanted to say it in a romantic moment, like maybe a walk on the beach or during fireworks, not when I have an ice pack on my ass and you are mad at me because I was a dumbass."

 

"I am not mad at you," Woojin smiles and pulls Jihoon into his arms even closer. "You are still a dumbass though."

 

* * *

 

**(+1)**

 

Woojin wakes up around 3 in the morning to the sound of strange voices talking. He sleepily wonders if he is being haunted before he realises that they forgot to turn off the TV before falling asleep, although to be fair, it is difficult to remember things like these when your boyfriend was kissing you like he is going to wither and die if you don't kiss him back. 

 

Woojin tries to reach for the remote with much difficulty given than Jihoon wasn't letting him out of his hold, but he manages to grab it without straining anything and turns the TV off, relishing the silence. Jihoon is soundly asleep and Woojin just looks at his face under the yellowy light of the only lit lamp in the room and closes his eyes again, eventually giving back into the sleepiness.

 

When Woojin wakes up again, the room is already being lit up by the sun and there are lips on his belly and tiny kitten licks down his pelvic area.

 

"Jihoon?" Woojin groggily lifts his head to see Jihoon, who smiles up at him.

 

"Morning." 

 

"Fuck," Woojin lies his head back down as Jihoon just sucks him entirely in. "You are getting better at this."

 

"Cosmo has a follow up article on this month issue." Jihoon says and Woojin stifles a laugh, even as Jihoon moves his mouth up and down along Woojin's length. Jihoon, really, is getting better at this though and Woojin knows he is close because he has been neglecting his dick for days and it, like the rest of Woojin, is way too easy for Jihoon. So, he stops Jihoon, with much regret, and gets up to open the drawer and takes out the lube bottle he shoved in there last night.

 

"What's this for?" Jihoon asks dumbly when Woojin hands it over to him. 

 

"Fuck me," Woojin says resolutely, and Jihoon almost drops the lube, fumbling for it before looking at Woojin with widened eyes. "If you are up for it, I mean. Does your ass hurt if you move?"

 

"No, it hasn't hurt since last night." Jihoon shakes his head and says. "Are you sure about this?"

 

"Yeah," Woojin nods. He has been thinking since last night but both of them were too emotionally drained. "Even if you don't feel pain, we still should wait until the tear heals completely. And, I happen to have a completely fissure-free ass, so."

 

"What if I hurt you?" Jihoon mumbles.

 

"Well, I was a prime example of what not to do, so do the opposite of what I did?" Woojin says and Jihoon gives him an unconvinced look. "Just ..." Woojin gestures with his hand. "...use a shit ton of lubes, the whole bottle if you have to and maybe use your fingers a little longer?"

 

"I feel like this is too much responsibility on me," Jihoon says, staring at the lube bottle in his hand like it is the key to the nation, and not a cheap Durex product. "I .."

 

"Baby," Woojin cuts him off and pulls him down by the shoulder so he can kiss him. "Fuck me."

 

*

 

Jihoon does, after what feels like hours of foreplay and stretching and fingers and surprisingly enough, tongue. Woojin comes dangerously close to climaxing a few times before Jihoon excruciatingly slowly gets inside him and the weird feeling of having a foreign object in his ass finally subsides into something that he can get off on. It is strange but not entirely unpleasant, and Woojin thinks, with times, they can probably learn to do it maybe more efficiently and less lube-costly. And when Jihoon bites down on Woojin's neck, body shaking as he comes inside of him, Woojin thinks he can probably do this for his entire life, just in case he has scared Jihoon off from bottoming ever again.

 

(It is a pointless worry though because six months later, his neighbour at Konkuk dorm with barely veiled homophobia calls the RA on them because Jihoon was being too noisy riding Woojin on his squeaky dorm bed.)

 

The best part about sex though, is not when Woojin gets to come, shaking into Jihoon's hand or when Jihoon kisses him afterwards, pleased smiles branding into Woojin's skin or when they both get hard again from the way Jihoon keeps touching Woojin all over.

 

The best part is when Jihoon is with him, bodies intertwined and lips whispering I-love-you-s into Woojin's. 

**Author's Note:**

> This has gotten way too out of hand. Thirteen-fucking-k, yikes.


End file.
